


And Many More...

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: MCU, Marvel, Steve Rogers - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Smut, Mild Angst, Nomad!Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2019-07-04
Packaged: 2020-06-03 19:52:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19471006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: You’ve been on the run with your boyfriend Steve Rogers ever since the events of Civil War. But you plan to make the most of his birthday.





	And Many More...

**Author's Note:**

> Written for: Happy Birthday Steve! || Star Spangled Bingo @star-spangled-bingo
> 
> Star Spangled Bingo Square Filled: Breakfast in Bed
> 
> A/N: All errors are my own, gifs/photos found on Google unless noted above, and as always thank you so much for reading!

The blankets pulled back as a warm body settled into the bed next to you. Once the blankets were replaced his arms encircled you. You didn’t mind. The AC was always on high and even with your bountiful figure it still was cold on some nights. He was always warm though. Steve kissed your forehead his beard tickling just a bit.

“Good mission?” you yawned placing your hand over his heart.

“Yeah, we’re all home safe. Go back to sleep sweetheart.”

“Did you hear from T’Challa?”

He hums and then gives a low sigh, “He says Shuri believes she’s close. She wants to run some more tests but it’s looking positive.”

“She’ll figure it out. You’ll have Bucky back before you know it,” you comfort him trying to resist falling asleep. He doesn’t say anything else but places another soft kiss to your forehead. You’re out but you hear him whisper he loves you and then you’re asleep.

Despite what many believe you always beat the super soldier awake. Every once in a while he may win but today he’s still asleep. You run your hands through his ever-growing hair and quickly climb out of the bed hoping you have time for his surprise. He hasn’t said much but he did make sure that as the date grew closer that it was time for another safe house jump. Your current safe house is located in Italy far away from the Independence celebrations of the states.

Rations aren’t much at the moment but you did slip out enough to collect Steve’s surprise. The tray is fit with toast and some oatmeal plus your surprise. Steve’s moved to his stomach as you enter the makeshift bedroom closing the door behind you. The tray is left on the table while you climb on the bed straddling his back resting on his ass. You rub your hands together and rest on his shoulders beginning to knead the tight muscles. Even in his sleep, he holds the weight of the world.

“God that feels good sweetheart,” he hums as you continue moving up and down his back.

“Good morning Steve,” you lean over kissing between his shoulder blades.

“It is when I get to wake up next to you.”

Steve turns quickly throwing you onto the mattress next to him, “I don’t want to do anything today. Sam and Nat are covering comms so we can have a day to ourselves.”

“I love the sound of that,” you take his hand in yours. “You doing okay?”

“I’m okay, Y/N, you don’t have to worry.”

“I’m the girlfriend of Steve Rogers. Bucky isn’t here right now so I have to worry enough for both of us.”

“Silly girl,” Steve rolls over on top of you caging you between his arms. “I do know something we could do.”

“Oh wait,” you remember your surprise pushing him off you. He chuckles watching you leap off the bed grabbing the tray and using the lighter to light the single candle. You turn watching his face as you move forward. “ _Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday to my love Steve. Happy Birthday to you.”_

“Doll,” you rest on the edge of the bed. You hold out the cupcake to him. With a smirk, he blows out the candle.

“And many more,” you finish. “Happy Birthday Stevie!”

“I love you,” Steve takes the tray setting the cupcake on it before moving the tray to the floor. He pulls you onto his lap nuzzling his head into your neck while you each wrapped your arms around one another.

“I love you too, but you need to eat your breakfast. Cupcake first, sir,” you finally press a kiss to his lips while his hands slide under the back of your gown. Without a second thought, he pulls it off leaving you bare-chested.

“Thank you Y/N. I just needed to say that. You gave up everything for me and I can’t thank you enough,” Steve begins a sadness clouding his eyes. “I shouldn’t have taken you away from your life.”

“No Steve, Baby,” you cradle his face running your thumbs in soft circles. “I didn’t give up anything. My life is by your side and that includes the good and the bad. Okay? I love you Steve Rogers and I will never be sorry for following you.”

“I don’t deserve you,” you stopped him pressing a finger to his lips.

“Steve, it’s your birthday and I’m naked. Let’s take today and celebrate.”

“You’re not completely naked,” he retorted.

“Well then get to it, Cap. You know your mission!”

“Well yes ma’am,” you giggled as Steve attacked you. Needless to say, breakfast was forgotten as you both made your own fireworks for his birthday.


End file.
